This is a randomized Phase I/II study of indinavir (protease inhibitor) and DMP266 (non-nucleoside RT inhibitor) in patients with CD4 cells between 100-500 and viral load> 20,000 copies/ML. Treatments will be evaluated by viral load, CD4 cell changes and pharmacokinetics. The objective of the study is to evaluate the safety, tolerability, anti-viral activity of DMP266 alone and in combination with indinavir and to characterize the development of resistance to DMP266 by genotypic change of resistant status.